Imaging devices capable of printing images upon paper and other media are becoming increasingly popular and used in many applications including color reproduction. For example, laser printers, ink jet printers, and digital printing presses are but a few examples of imaging devices in wide use today for black and white or color imaging.
Digital printing presses are relatively new compared with other printing technologies and may be used in place of other printing arrangements, such as analog printing presses. In one imaging example utilizing a press, a plurality of copies of the same image may be reproduced in relatively high volumes (e.g., printing business cards, catalogs, publications, etc.). Some analog systems may have relatively long set up times for different jobs to be imaged. In these implementations, it may not be desired to use analog systems if a relatively small number of copies of the job are to be reproduced.